


New Beginnings

by lionofwrath



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Brief animal abuse, Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Past Child Abuse, STARS-era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 01:16:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19735435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionofwrath/pseuds/lionofwrath
Summary: When Wesker unexpectedly saves an abused dog, Chris discovers another side to his captain.





	New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> I don't remember who mentioned Wesker saving a dog (sorry!), but the idea stuck with me so I wrote it.

Trying not to sigh, Chris followed Wesker back to the sidewalk and along the street to the next house. Canvassing a neighbourhood for information on a nearby robbery wasn’t part of STARS’ normal operations, but half the police station was out with a nasty fever and the remainder had been reshuffled to assist other departments. Which had led to Chris and Wesker doing routine uniform work. Chris didn’t really mind it, except they weren’t finding any useful information, and it was getting late.

A large, burly man opened the door at Wesker’s knock, leaning on the frame almost threateningly.

‘Police. We need to ask you some questions about a robbery that occurred near here.’ Wesker said, unfazed by the man’s hostility.

‘Yeah, whatever.’ The man kept blocking the doorway. They didn’t need to enter unless they suspected something criminal was going on inside, but Chris moved up a bit closer to Wesker, the man’s attitude rubbing him the wrong way.

But nothing happened, he answered their questions and they turned to leave. The door was still partially open when the man swore loudly, Chris looking back in time to see the man kick at something on the floor. There was a high-pitched animal yelp of pain, and Chris barely had time to register what had happened before Wesker was attacking the man.

For a few moments Chris just watched in stunned confusion while Wesker slammed his knee into the man’s stomach and threw him headfirst into a wall between brutal punches. It was so out of character, the captain was normally calm, not quite cold, but distant and unemotional. Chris had never guessed that this kind of rage lurked under that collected exterior.

The man groaned, his head lolling against the wall as Wesker punched him again, and Chris realised in shock that if he didn’t intervene Wesker might very well kill the man.

‘Captain!’ Chris tried to pull him off the man, Wesker shrugging him away with a growl. ‘Wesker. Albert!’ He yelled as he tugged at Wesker’s arm again.

To Chris’ relief, hearing his first name seemed to reach him, and Wesker released his grip on the man’s shirt to let him slide to the floor.

Breathing heavily, Wesker glared at Chris out of the side of his sunglasses. Some of his slicked-back hair had come loose, the strands falling across his eyes, blood running down his face from a cut cheekbone and a split lip where the man had gotten lucky hits in. Despite the circumstances, it was strangely attractive to see him looking so messy, and emotional. Chris firmly shoved that inappropriate thought to the back of his mind.

‘Arrest him.’ Wesker hissed venomously, leaving Chris alone to do that.

He obeyed, reading the barely conscious man his rights as he worried about having to report this incident and what the consequences would be for Wesker.

A soft whine made him glance over as Wesker emerged from a back hallway with something cradled in his arms. The dog was just a puppy, and while Chris understood Wesker’s anger at the man for kicking the animal, he didn’t understand why his reaction had been so extreme. Even now there was something odd about the way Wesker was holding the puppy that went beyond mere protectiveness.

He didn’t give Chris the chance to figure it out, striding past him quickly. ‘Let’s go.’

Wesker had ordered Chris to tell the truth about what he’d done, and reluctantly he had, which had resulted in Wesker’s temporary suspension from duty. Chris felt guilty about it, especially since he privately thought that Wesker had done the right thing, but Wesker seemed totally unconcerned with the disciplinary action. He didn’t have time to dwell on it though, the station was still short-handed, and a week later when Wesker returned it was as if nothing had happened.

But Chris couldn’t forget what he’d seen so easily, and when he found himself alone with Wesker in the break room he tried to casually start a conversation. ‘How’s the puppy?’

‘What?’ Wesker looked up as he finished pouring his coffee.

‘The puppy you saved. Is it doing ok?’ Chris asked again, feeling awkward but he couldn’t take the question back now.

‘I assume so. Why are you asking me?’ Shrugging, Wesker sipped his coffee as he glanced through the box of doughnuts on the counter.

‘I thought you kept it.’

A blond eyebrow raised. ‘Why would I have kept it?’

Dumbfounded, Chris blurted out his confusion. ‘But you beat that guy to a pulp-’

‘I lost control and made a mistake during a particularly stressful time at work.’ Wesker agreed smoothly and blandly. ‘I’m sure the animal is alright, but it’s really no concern of mine.’

The lie was good, Chris gave him that, but it was definitely a lie. Chris had seen a very different side of Wesker that day, the man’s indifferent shell had cracked to reveal the emotional vulnerability inside, and for Chris, who was more than a little in love with his captain, the glimpse only made him more intriguing.

He made a a few more attempts at conversation, encouraged by Wesker’s slightly increased friendliness towards him as he persisted, but he still wondered about the dog. And then the question was unexpectedly answered for him.

A construction project down the road had forced Chris to start taking a detour through a nearby park to get to the small grocery store a few blocks away. The walk was pleasant, but he was usually tired, and it was getting darker and colder earlier as fall arrived. There were a few other people in the park that night, Chris greeted them if they went by, but he really just wanted to get home, and then he saw Wesker. The man was unmistakable, blond hair shining under the low street lights, sunglasses firmly in place despite the darkness… and he was walking a familiar looking dog.

Chris grinned, his exhaustion forgotten as he saw his chance. ‘Captain!’

Wesker frowned, obviously annoyed at being caught as Chris jogged over. But even in the dark Chris noticed the faint blush on Wesker’s pale cheeks, and how cute he looked when he blushed like that. ‘Chris.’ Wesker’s voice was flat.

‘I knew you kept him. Hey there, little guy.’ Chris said in delight, crouching to pet the puppy. He laughed as the dog licked his hand, glancing up at Wesker. ‘What’s his name?’

‘Marco.’ There was an odd expression on Wesker’s face as he watched Chris play with the dog, a hint of vulnerability maybe. It vanished as Chris stood again.

‘I get it, you don’t want the team to know that their hard-ass captain has a soft spot for animals. Don’t worry, your secret’s safe with me.’

‘Is it?’ Wesker tilted his head in consideration, then nodded, his lips quirking up into an almost smile. ‘I suppose you’re trustworthy.’

‘Thanks?’ Chris didn’t know if it was a joke, but he smiled back anyways. It suddenly felt awkward, the way they were staring at each other, but a high bark broke the tension.

‘It’s late, and we have work tomorrow.’ Wesker reminded him, tugging gently on Marco’s leash.

‘Yeah. Hey, Wesker? Can I visit you sometime? To see Marco?’ That sounded like a flimsy excuse even to Chris, and he inwardly winced as Wesker raised an eyebrow that said he knew what Chris’ real motive was.

And then that small smile returned to his face. ‘I think we can arrange something. Goodnight Chris.’

‘Night.’ Chris hastily called to Wesker as he walked away, grinning with excitement at the invitation.

The first visit was simple and disappointing. Chris had gone over, played with the dog for a few minutes, and exchanged about five words with a clearly uncomfortable Wesker before leaving. But instead of the expected rejection, Wesker invited him back. This time he offered Chris coffee and they actually sat and talked for a while, admittedly mostly about work, but Wesker seemed more relaxed too.

Over the next visits Chris felt like Wesker was warming up to him. He was still guarded, but he was making the effort, and Chris appreciated that even while they both pretended that the dog was the main reason Chris kept coming over.

‘What made you chose Marco?’ Chris asked curiously as he watched Wesker rub the puppy’s belly. It was really Wesker he was watching though. His blond hair not quite as perfect as during the day, some soft-looking strands falling across his ears, the neck of his shirt open enough to bare the graceful curve of his collarbone, and pale skin…

Grey eyes caught Chris’ wandering ones. ‘Hmm?’

Scrambling to get his thoughts back on track, Chris repeated the question. ‘The puppy. Why Marco?’

‘Oh.’ Wesker looked down at the dog as his hand stilled, his tone subdued. ‘He was someone I knew.’

Crap, Chris could guess what the past tense meant, and he regretted bringing up a bad memory. ‘I’m sorry. He must’ve been a good friend.’ Or something more, and Chris felt a flash of unwarranted jealousy at the thought.

But Wesker’s answer surprised him. ‘No, we weren’t friends. I didn’t even like him.’ He glanced at Chris, but his gaze was eerily detached. ‘We were raised together. For a short while.’

Chris belatedly remembered what he’d read in Wesker’s file, that he’d grown up in an orphanage and in the care of various foster parents, but he didn’t have any real family. ‘He was your foster brother?’

Wesker’s brow furrowed. ‘I suppose so.’ His eyes returned to the puppy, and Chris realised that his hand was trembling as he wound his fingers into the dog’s fur. ‘He was beaten to death in front of me.’

‘Oh god, Wesker. I’m sorry.’ Chris didn’t know what to say to that.

Wesker just sat there, silent and motionless except for the obvious trembling.

Almost without thinking Chris reached out to take his hand. ‘Albert?’

He made a low, startled gasp, but before Chris could withdraw he felt Wesker grab his arm, and the tentative brush of lips against his own.

Eagerly, Chris leaned into the kiss, pushing Wesker into the back of the couch. And then he stopped, regaining his senses as he realised how badly Wesker was shaking. ‘It’s ok.’ Chris murmured, sliding down to sit next to Wesker and pulling him into a proper hug instead. It seemed to be the right move because Wesker clung to him desperately. He wasn’t crying, but his breathing was rough, his fingers digging hard into Chris’ back as he pressed closer.

The puppy whined as he sensed Wesker’s distress, butting his head against his leg, and Chris tried to pat him in reassurance as well.

This wasn’t at all how he’d pictured their first kiss, and maybe Wesker had only kissed him because he was upset and not because he wanted Chris.

‘I don’t know why I told you that.’ Wesker mumbled into his shoulder. He half-turned to give the dog his own reassuring pet, their hands meeting in the dog’s warm fur.

Chris had to risk it. ‘Because you know how much I care about you?’ He nuzzled the blond hair by his cheek, daringly turning it into a light kiss as Wesker raised his head.

Wesker’s eyes widened in understanding as their joined hands slipped up his thigh and under his shirt. ‘Oh.’

They were interrupted by a happy bark, Marco’s paws planted on Wesker’s leg as his tail wagged in a blur of motion.

Wesker threw a wry smile at the puppy and gave him a gentle nudge. ‘Shoo.’ The dog jumped off the couch obediently as Wesker’s attention came back to Chris. ‘Let’s try that again.’

Just as willing to obey, Chris wound his fingers into Wesker’s hair and kissed him breathless.


End file.
